masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Omega DLC Discussion
So, what are your thoughts on the forthcoming DLC that takes place on Omega? What are you hoping for? What do you want to see? Is there anything you're apprehensive about? Among my main hopes, I'm hoping it's more than a straight-forward mission to help Aria because that seems kind of mundane to me. Hopefully, we learn something about Omega that makes it so important to the Reapers, Aria, and the Illusive Man. I would also like new locales and certainly don't want it to be a complete rehash of ME2's environments. I'm also hoping the Omega-4 Relay, the Collector base, the ship graveyard, etc. Finally, I hope we see more enemies and factions, like the Collectors, husk versions of elcor (remember, they have a colony nearby) or vorcha or indoctrinated mercenaries. I'm curious how it'll fit in with the main game. The Omega Nebula is shown as having fallen to the Reapers after Priority: Horizon. I wonder if it'll play any differently before the Reapers take the system than after it falls. How about a three-way battle between Shepard, Cerberus, and the Reapers? TheUnknown285 (talk) 00:17, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Since we fought Reapers in Leviathan, I'm only anticipating to fight Cerberus. If we're lucky, maybe the Adjutants will appear. Leviathan's set a good precedent for the amount of content we should be getting. Multiple missions, miscellaneous war assets, maybe a bonus power. Hopefully more squadmate dialogue as well. --Mr. Mittens (talk) 00:45, September 23, 2012 (UTC) After Leviathan, I'd be surprised if it's a completely straightforward mission of any kind. I, too, am hoping we'll be seeing something to do with the Omega-4 Relay.--Zxjkl (talk) 01:59, September 23, 2012 (UTC) I personally want to see if they're going to settle the age old debate of whether Aria truly is Aleena, the asari Wrex mentioned. Freakium (talk) 02:02, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :Ditto. TheUnknown285 (talk) 02:04, September 23, 2012 (UTC) I want to see Oleg Petrovsky in the picture, perhaps as the major antagonist, or even a defector to the good guys. I actually liked the guy. But as far as Omega is concerned, I think handing it back to Aria and driving Cerberus off the station will hold as a rather uninteresting and conventional ending. We need a radically different outcome, perhaps even the destruction of Omega itself. Hopefully, the Omega-4 relay will be a critical component of the DLC, maybe we get to transit to the other side once again. Having Aria as a temporary squadmate would be fun too. SolitaryReaper (talk) 08:20, September 23, 2012 (UTC) New Armor. Want. As a secondary concern, want Aria kicking ass. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 08:40, September 23, 2012 (UTC) It would be cool if something happened that caused the Omega 4 relay and the Omega 2 relay to work in conjunction. Or would would it be like if they ran into each other? TheUnknown285 (talk) 10:20, September 23, 2012 (UTC) i hope to temporarily have aria as a squadmate and it would be nice if omega became a new hub location once the DLC was completed and we could visit afterlife. if that happens it would also be nice if some of the squad/crew appeared in different locations around omega/afterlife like with the citadel. Well, considering we now know that the Collectors (and Harbinger!) are in the upcoming multiplayer DLC, I don't think it's too much to ask that they be in the Omega DLC, too. TheUnknown285 (talk) 23:46, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Given the (From a distance) haphazard construction of Omega and the Collector Base, I can see these two being related. The Reapers use indoctrinated species to erase most of the traces of their invasion from the galaxy, so I could see Omega being a space station that housed them. Still, I'm not that interested. I'm very interested in seeing if we get to break the first rule of Omega. :) 23:46, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Well, they finally gave an official announcement. Its price is 1.5 times higher than Leviathan. All I can say is we better get substantially more than we got with Leviathan or From Ashes, meaning more hours of gameplay, more dialogue, more story, etc. TheUnknown285 (talk) 18:52, October 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm wondering where this till take part at. My assumption is after Cerberus's attack on the Citadel, but before Priority: Rannoch. Possibly, you might be required to complete this DLC before you are able to get Priority: Rannoch. All of this is just assumptions though, from the interview after completing Rannoch. Alers says she has a question from a Batarian on Omega. Given the Cerberus barricade, I highly doubt that information would be able easily get to and from Omega. And also, a pissed off Aria. She just gets settled into the Citadel, still pissed about losing Omega, and here comes Cerberus again saying hello. Given that the attack on the Citadel took a lot of resources, and with how pissed off she probably is, she'd probably decide that now is a good time to strike. And I also want some new weapon mods. Laser sight is the top of my list. 17:09, October 13, 2012 (UTC)